Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising.
Some transmissions, called discrete-ratio transmissions, are configured to establish a finite number of speed ratios between an input shaft and an output shaft. When the currently selected ratio is no longer appropriate, a discrete ratio transmission must shift to a different one of the available speed ratios. Other transmissions, called continuously variable transmissions, are capable of establishing any speed ratio between lower and upper limits. Continuously variable transmissions are capable of making frequent fine speed ratio adjustments that are not perceivable by vehicle occupants.